The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tinkerbell’. ‘Tinkerbell’ represents a new modified lace cap type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Tinkerbell’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from a controlled pollination by the Inventor in Shizuoka Prefecture Kakegawa, Japan in 2003. The parents were unnamed plants of Hydrangea macrophylla from the Inventor's breeding line; the female parent with designation no. H4-62 and the male parent with designation no. H4-50. The new Hydrangea was selected as a single unique plant in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Kakegawa, Japan in 2010. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.